The present disclosure relates to electrochemical cells (e.g., lithium secondary batteries) and, more specifically, to metal sulfide anolytes, such as lithium sulfide anolytes, for electrochemical cells.
Widespread use of mobile electronic devices and recent advances in hybrid and electrical vehicles has renewed focus and investments into battery technologies, such as lithium ion rechargeable batteries. In these batteries, an ion-conductive electrolyte electrically insulates the positive and negative electrodes but permits lithium ions to conduct therethrough, thereby causing charge-balancing electrons to conduct between these electrodes by way of an external circuit where useful electrical work can occur. Most lithium batteries use liquid electrolytes because of their high ionic mobility. However, liquid electrolytes can be unsafe, especially when combined with lithium metal negative electrodes, and some are chemically incompatible with certain battery components, such as copper conductors. Certain sulfide-based solid electrolytes have been known to react with copper current collectors with negative side effects. Additionally, during the operation of lithium ion rechargeable batteries, these batteries can be limited by the formation of lithium dendrites which grow through the electrolyte and electrically short the positive and negative electrodes. As such, much work is still needed in the field to which the instant disclosure pertains related to improvements in electrolytes, including, but not limited to, safety considerations, conductivity, and the prevention of lithium dendrites.